majesticguardians_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Etemon
Etemon is a Puppet Digimon. It is an unidentified Digimon that suddenly appeared in the Digital World. It calls itself the "King of Digimon", and its fighting strength is beyond imagination. And, well, it's rumored that it pulls the strings of the mysterious Digimon "Monzaemon". It is dressed in its reinforced "Monkey Suit" (サルスーツ Saru Sūtsu?) which can endure every attack, and even today it bustles about the whole world for the sake of its unending battles.5 Attacks * Concert Crush6 (Love Serenade): Breaks the opponent's heart and makes their fighting spirit vanish. * Dark Network7 (Dark Spirits): Attacks with a dark sphere that consumes everything it touches. ** Dark Spirit ** Kūchū Dark Spirit (空中ダークスピリット? lit. "Aerial Dark Spirit") * Dark Network △ C * Monkey Kick8 (Monkick): Attacks with a strong hard kick. * Grateful Knuckle ** Dash Grateful Knuckle * Dark Musical: Sings a song that is totally off-key. Design Etemon is a humanoid chimpanzee wearing an orange monkey suit with a white tip on its tail. It wears a pair of black sunglasses and has a Monzaemon toy attached to the right side of its waist. It has stitches on the upper left arm and tail and a zipper on the lower right arm. Etymologies ; Etemon (エテモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * (Ja:) personified monkey (猿公 Etekou?) Development Etemon was created as a homage to DigiMonkey, a character in the weekly Shonen Jump, who would promote Digimon around Japan enthusiastically whist in a monkey costume. Fiction Digimon Adventure : Main article: Etemon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer : Main article: Etemon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Etemon digivolves from Raremon to MetalEtemon with a digi-egg and KingEtemon without in line 26.9 Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer : Main article: Etemon (Adventure) Etemon are enemies in Trap Crevasse. The Etemon card, titled "PF Konzetsu Card", increases resistance to eradication.10 Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley : Main article: Etemon (Adventure) Digimon Frontier Some Etemon are at the Fortuneteller Village A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the DigiDestined's visits. Bizarre Bazaar All Aboard The Tag Team Express Digimon World Data Squad Etemon is a digivolution in Gaomon's galaxy. Etemon can be found in the Doomsday Forest. When encountered, a different theme will play than usual. Etemon can attack in groups varying from 1-4. Etemon tends to abuse an attack that lowers the opponent's sympathy levels that targets all enemies at once. This attack is dangerous at lower levels and can cause the player's Digimon to be only able to flee in some cases. Digimon Fusion : Main article: Etemons (Fusion) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 : Main article: Etemonkey Digimon Next An Etemon is among the many Digimon who show up to assist Tsurugi Tatsuno and his friends in the battle against NEO. Against the Future! Digimon World Etemon digivolves from Sukamon. Etemon can also be raised with the Gold Banana digivolution item. A wild Etemon lives in a Native Forest tree house, waiting until File City reaches 50 Prosperity Points to attack the player. Once defeated, Etemon goes to File City but is quickly expelled by the other Digimon for his cheeky nature. He can be found selling Gold Bananas near Digimon Bridge, but only after Machinedramon was defeated. Digimon World 2 Etemon digivolves from Ogremon and digivolves further to MetalEtemon. Also appears as a boss Digimon on the eleventh mission and can be found in the wild in multiple domains afterwards. Digimon World 3 Etemon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, at North Badlands West. He will often heal himself in battle if his health gets low. Defeating him could earn you a Super Charge. However, Etemons can also be found on Amaterasu's Duel Island, but can only be card battled. He is also available as a green card with stats 25/25. Digimon World Re:Digitize Etemon digivolves from Numemon and can digivolve to MetalEtemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Etemon digivolves from Ogremon, Togemon, and Numemon and can digivolve to MetalEtemon and PlatinumNumemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Etemon is a Filth Virus type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Vegiemon, Nanimon, BlackGarurumon, and Geremon, and can digivolve into MetalEtemon, MegaGargomon, and PlatinumNumemon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Etemon belongs to the Rare card group. He can obtained as Ultimate Digimon if you choose Hawkmon as your partner. Digimon BattleSpirit Etemon digivolves from Sukamon. Digimon World DS Etemon digivolves from Ogremon and digivolves to MetalEtemon or Piedmon. Etemon can be found in Tropical Isles. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Etemon is #200, and is an Ultimate-level, Technical-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 204 HP, 229 MP, 116 Attack, 125 Defense, 106 Spirit, 92 Speed, and 46 Aptitude. It possesses the Sleep Ward3, Protect 4, and Skill Adept traits. It dwells in the Proxy Island. Etemon digivolves from Minotarumon and can digivolve to MetalEtemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Etemon, your Digimon must be at least level 34, with 3800 Beast experience and 135 spirit. Etemon can also DNA digivolve from any two of Geremon, JungleMojyamon and Sukamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 29, with 3200 Beast experience, and 155 spirit. Etemon can DNA digivolve to Ghoulmon (Black) with Ponchomon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Etemon DigiFuses to MetalEtemon with Datamon and ShogunGekomon, or to AncientVolcanomon with Kenkimon, BlueMeramon, and Golemon. Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth : Main article: Etemon (Cyber Sleuth) Etemon is a Dark Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Geremon, Sukamon, Numemon and PlatinumSukamon can digivolve to Piedmon, PlatinumNumemon and MetalEtemon. Its special attack is Love Serenade and its support skill is Muscle Monkey Suit which reduces physical damage received by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Etemon is #151 and is a Dark Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Geremon, Sukamon, Numemon, and PlatinumSukamon, can digivolve to Piedmon, PlatinumNumemon, MetalEtemon, KingEtemon, and PileVolcanomon. Its special attack is Love Serenade and its support skill is Muscle Monkey Suit which reduces physical damage received by 15%. Digimon World Championship Etemon digivolves from Sukamon with 8 battles , or Ogremon with 4 penalties , or Meramon by passing time. Etemon digivolves to MetalEtemon with 50 virus AP, and 14 battles 50% wins. in an email recieved (in game) by "MOTHER", she describes the virus digivolution step as "exposing Etemon to a lot of virus". In this, she means training it in virus AP. Digimon Battle Etemon digivolves from Ogremon and can digivolve to MetalEtemon. There is also a card digivolution, in which Etemon digivolves to KingEtemon instead. Digimon Masters Etemon digivolves from Ogremon and can digivolve to MetalEtemon. Digimon Soul Chaser Etemon digivolves from Ogremon and Sukamon and can digivolve to MetalEtemon. Digimon Links Etemon digivolves from Geremon, Sukamon, Numemon, and PlatinumSukamon can digivolve to Piedmon, PlatinumNumemon, MetalEtemon, and KingEtemon. Digimon ReArise Etemon digivolves from one of PlatinumSukamon or Nanimon and can digivolve to MetalEtemon or nothing. Digimon V-Pet Version III Etemon digivolves from Sukamon. In order to digivolve to Etemon, your Sukamon must fight at least 15 battles with a winning percentage of 40% or greater. Etemon is stronger than Andromon and Giromon, the other Ultimate Digimon in Version III. Category:Digimon Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Puppet